Em Vermelho
by trovadorasolitaria
Summary: Cigarros. Uma mulher. Vermelho. Um homem.
1. 1

─ Um maço de cigarro, por favor. ─ Uma voz soou do outro lado do balcão.

─ Claro, senhora. Só isso? ─ Ela acenou positivamente, pagando-lhe e indo embora.

Ele a observava ir com aquele rebolado reprimido pela saia justa mas elegante que percorria o corpo da mulher. Ele a via todos os dias, indo de um lado para o outro, levando a sua bunda. Mesmo com essa frequência, ainda o encantava, quer dizer, o encantava completamente. Assim como o encantava a sua boca enfeitada de batom vermelho vinho em meio à pele morena daquela mulher. E o que mais o encantava era a falta do resto de maquiagem e mesmo assim, sua pele lisa. Mas o batom sempre estava, contrastando com a falta de maquiagem. Seu cabelo levemente alaranjado e ondulado acompanhava o rebolado. Na verdade, o conjunto todo acompanhava o rebolado. E quando ela parava na esquina, acendia seu cigarro, desfrutando-o parada por alguns segundos antes de ir de vez. Então, chegava outro cliente, mas ele queria escutar aquela voz de novo "por favor, um maço de cigarro". Todo dia era assim. Seus olhos mal cruzavam o dela. Encabulava-se. Mas assim que ela saia, ele olhava o seu rebolado. Diariamente. Todo dia era assim. Todo dia seu coração palpitava. E depois parava pra olhar o rebolado. Então as coisas voltavam ao seu normal. Mais clientes. Mais cigarros. Mas nenhum com a voz rouca. Suspirava. Esquecia-se da dona por momentos. Via uma boca vermelha, lembrava. Ela era toda vermelha. Lábios, roupa, pele avermelhada. Um vermelho vinho nos lábios. Outro um pouco mais aberto nas roupas e um vermelho dourado na pele. Derramava-se em vermelho. Sambava vermelho. E melhor, rebolava vermelho.

─ Moço, aquela revista, por favor. ─ pediu-lhe uma voz feminina.

Ela nunca pedia revistas. Cria que assinava. Tinha cara de madame. Mulher valiosa. Bem acompanhada, cortejada por homens abastados. Não pedia revistas. Mas paquerava com umas. Via-se no olhar. Nas rápidas olhadelas que ele dava. Gostava das de política, assim como ele. Certo dia, demorou-se mais, passou o dedo por uma revista grande com um nome francês, mas brasileira. Roçou nela as pontas dos dedos esquerdos enquanto segurava seu cigarro aceso na mão direita, observou-a por uns instantes e se foi, rebolando daquele jeito, parando na esquina para dar uma tragada, como se soubesse do olhar do balconista. Como se soubesse do seu gingado... e devia saber.


	2. 2

− Moço, me arranja aquela revista, por favor.

A voz rouca soou de novo. Ele estranhou. Balançou a cabeça e achou que por estar com ela baixa imaginava coisas, ouvia vozes. Mas parecia real, extremamente real. Por outro lado, não era a frase habitual. Será que estava tão louco ao ponto de imaginá-la assim? Podia sentir uma nuvem vermelha coçar seu pescoço. Tudo corria loucamente pela sua mente e não ousava ergue-se e averiguar, tinha medo de ser irreal. Tinha medo da verdade. Não de não a ver ali, pois veria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Medo de que estivesse chegado a tal ponto que imaginava nitidamente sua voz, seu cheiro, sua rouquidão e principalmente a vermelhidão tão constante e vibrante nela. Suspirou.

− Moço? – a voz indagou, pacientemente.

Ele estava louco. Só podia. Ou era o oposto. Não lhe restava nada a não ser confirmar sua insanidade. Pior, confirmar a sua loucura. A sua loucura por ela. Ergueu por fim a cabeça, de olhos fechados e os abriu lentamente. Sabia que encenava, mas era preciso para ter coragem.

Estava ali parada a sua frente, a sua loucura. Hoje estava mais vermelha do que nunca. Algo pulsava em seu corpo. Algo diferente. Parada, sem entender o que o balconista fazia, sua testa franzida e quase dando meia volta, encarava-o. Ele, coçando os olhos, certificou-se da veracidade da imagem.

− Desculpa. Eu – sentiu-se tão tolo.

− Não há problema. Só quero uma revista. Aquela ali no canto, – apontou para o lado esquerdo, deixando a mostra sua mão pequena, parecia predisposta a quebrar a qualquer momento. – a grandona. Essa, essa mesma.

Entregou a ela a revista com as mãos tremulas.

Os olhos dela percorriam a revista atentamente.

Suspirava enquanto percorria as páginas. Ele não entendia, principalmente, não entendia por que não entendia. Não havia nada de tão extraordinário, entretanto, extraordinário era uma das palavras mais certas para descrevê-la. Extraordinário chegava a ser até vermelho. Vermelho como o sangue que pulsava brutalmente nas suas veias. Seus olhos a encaravam descaradamente. Ela suspirou de novo. Parecia ser algo que ela lutava contra, mas via que sairia derrotada.

─ Vou levar ─ disse, sem levantar os olhos. ─ Quanto custa?

─ Nove e noventa ─ sussurrou, sua voz falhava.

Mas ela o ouvira, talvez a custo, mas ouvira. Retirou a sua bolsa o dinheiro e estirou a mão. Ele olhou aturdido. Tremendo, levou a sua mão a dela, buscando tocá-la o máximo possível. Então suas mãos roçaram. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu seus braços e espalharam-se pelo corpo. Olhou-a para ver se sentira o mesmo, mas sua cabeça baixa orientando sua mão que ajeitava a bolsa não deram sinal de diferença. Sentiu-se novamente um tolo. E como lhe custava essa tolice.


	3. 3

Era atordoante. Completamente sufocante o martírio que sofria. O martírio que sofria por ele mesmo. Sua mente o chicoteava com tolo, idiota, repugnante, imbecil e aí por diante o dia todo. Atrapalhou-se inúmeras vezes com vários pedidos. Definitivamente naquele dia aquela mulher fizera-lhe o favor de não sair da sua mente nenhum segundo. Percorreu por sua cabeça xingando-o de inúmeras coisas. Parecia ouvir sua voz proclamando o quão patético ele fora ao praticamente vomitar na sua frente quando só lhe fora incumbido o ato de passar uma revista. Suspirou. Mais uma vez durante o dia. Estava realmente cansado. Não obstante, ela passou por todo seu corpo. Sua mão surgia na mente, sua voz ressoava nos ouvidos e calafrios a espalhava por todos os órgãos, fervendo seu sangue. Vermelho. Ele queimou lentamente durante todo o dia. Que porra de vermelho é esse que não desgruda? Cuspiu na calçada da banca enquanto a fechava. Que merda! Que puta de uma merda! Colocou o cadeado. Só precisava ir pra casa, tomar banho, isso, um banho, nada de ficar parado pensando. Pensar mata! Ele tinha que agir. Cansar o corpo para apagar a mente. Cansar mata. Mas não como ela. Ela mata, estrangula, sufoca, penetra, ressuscita para matar novamente e cada vez mais cruel.

O telefone tocou. Xingou.

─ Alô?

─ Filho? Aqui é a mamãe, você já saiu do trabalho?

─ Hm... Oi, mãe. Já. Por quê?

─ Seu pai ganhou uma corrida, quer comemorar. Diz que tá sentindo sua falta. ─ pigarreou ─ Todos estamos, claro. Então, você não quer vim aqui? Vamos comprar uma bebida, vou fazer aquela comida que seu pai ama. Isso, aquela lasanha.

Demorou para responder. As respirações em ambos os lados saíam altas, impacientes.

─ Claro, mãe. Chego aí num estante, certo? Eu acabei de fechar a banca. Devo demorar uns vinte minutinhos. ─ desligou.

Nada melhor do que família para distraí-lo, pensou. Nada melhor. Carregou seu corpo pesado até a casa de sua mãe, a alguns quarteirões.

Nada melhor do que família, pensou de novo. Mas se sentia pesado. Cheio de cinza por dentro, enquanto seu corpo clamava por um clarão vermelho, uma luz vermelha no fim do poço. Só olhá-la, sem mais, bastava. Só olhar. Só olhar. Repetiu. Só olhar. Parecia nicotina, aquela nicotina que ela tanto comprava na banca. Isso, ela virou sua nicotina, contudo, em vez de amarela, vermelha. Completamente vermelha, tão vermelha que doía. Doía os olhos, a alma. Formigava os dedos. E ele só a olhava furtivamente alguns segundos todo santo dia, imagina o que ela faria consigo se ele a beijasse. Talvez definhasse de vez. E pela primeira vez, ele implorou aos céus para definhar. Riu. Quanta tolice. Mas seu estômago embrulhava.

A porta de madeira projetada na sua frente era bonita, tinha que admitir que sua mãe tinha bom gosto. Procurou uma campainha, não achou, tamborilou seu pulso fechado na grande porta e aguardou. Tinha passado em um mercado e comprado um vinho, sabia que seu pai gostava. Ele passou a gostar ultimamente, especialmente devido à cor do vinho, o fascinava. A porta enorme de madeira foi aberta por uma figura pequena, frágil e de longos cabelos pintados de preto. A face magricela sorriu, mostrando as rugas. Parecia um sorriso verdadeiro e ele sentiu saudade daquele sorriso por alguns ínfimos instantes no seu cotidiano.

─ Oi mãe ─ sorriu e ela o abraçou ─ quanto tempo.

─ Entre, filho. Seu pai tá no sofá.

Fechou a porta. Ela rangeu pesadamente. Ele rangeu pesadamente caminhando até a sala. Pesado. Seus pés queriam retroceder, retornar a porta. Mas era seu pai, família. Família. Família. Infelizmente, por mais que tentasse, aquela palavra não o dava forças, ele não tinha família. Para isso que existia a falsidade.

─ Oi pai.

Engoliu em seco.

─ Filho! ─ uma voz rouca surgia do sofá. O corpo do menino tremia. Isso, ele virou um menino. Sua infância correu pela sua cabeça novamente, até o dia em que fugiu. Até o dia em que virou homem. Mas naquele momento, ele era de novo um menino. Suava. Rápido como um gatilho, a infância como uma bala percorria sua mente. Rápido como um gatilho. Suou mais. E teve tanta ânsia de vômito que quase colocou tudo o que não tinha para fora. Mas ainda podia recorrer à falsidade, ao esquecimento momentâneo do que ocorreu. Por que estava ali? Ele deveria ir para casa. Ficou. ─ Tudo bem contigo?

Maneou positivamente a cabeça.

─ Que ótimo! ─ disse o pai com uma voz arranhada ─ Sua mãe contou que eu ganhei a corrida? Foi incrível! Você deveria ter ido. O 23, o que a gente chama de foguete foi uma merda hoje e eu senti isso, então apostei no 04...

Sentiu uma vontade de cagar, mijar e vomitar. Contraiu a barriga. Olhou bem para o rosto velho do pai. O rosto de um velho safado. Safado. Poderia esmurrar o rosto do pai agora, já que ele estava velho e decadente. Socar a boca, o estômago, os ovos... Assim como o pai mandava socar os meninos que brigavam com ele. Assim como seu pai fazia quando ele não conseguia socar os meninos. Ou quando ele não conseguia fazer nada. Sempre. Ele não iria socar o pai, nunca conseguiu, não seria essa a hora. Descontraiu a barriga. Seu pai falava alguma coisa.

─ Trouxe vinho.

─ Ah! Não precisava, meu querido. Seu pai tem um vinho aqui que há tempos quer beber, pode guardar o vinho para outra ocasião, tenho certeza que não faltará. ─ Sua mãe falou, adentrando a sala. Odiava ser chamado de meu querido. ─ O jantar está pronto. Venha para a mesa.

Guardou o vinho na mochila.

Não tomou o vinho do seu pai. Tentou manter o menor contato com ele. Tomaria o seu quando chegasse em casa, tomaria todo para dormir de uma vez. Se encheria de vermelho para tirar todo o cinza do seu corpo. Estava queimando como um cigarro, como o cigarro que ela tragava todo dia. Mas ela não o estava tragando. Não o definharia em vermelho. Era sua família. Que o transformava nas cinzas do cigarro. Seu futuro era um cinzeiro barato. Bem barato. Suas cinzas não valiam muito. Não seriam jogadas no mar ou no vento. Elas iriam com o tempo, quando houvesse um vendaval. Elas iriam mesmo se não quisessem ir. Talvez fosse legal voar livre. Mesmo em forma de cinza.

Engoliu o jantar sob os protestos do seu estomago que embrulhava a cada garfada. A lasanha não estava ruim. Ele que estava ruim demais para comer a lasanha. Ruim demais para ficar na casa. Precisava ir embora. Já deu seu tempo. Não adiantava insistir. Não existia família. E mais uma vez no dia, se sentiu completamente tolo. Já estava se acostumando.

Não iria se sentar no sofá. Era hora de ir.

─ Mãe, a lasanha tava ótima. Tudo ótimo. Mas eu tenho que ir agora, tá? Tô cansadão.

Sua mãe fez cara de tristeza. Falsidade.

─ A gente se vê outro dia. Daí a gente toma meu vinho, tá?

Ela se levantou para acompanha-lo a porta, ele acenou para o pai, de longe. Despediram-se. A mãe beijou o filho na testa. O estomago do filho embrulhou mais.

Ele se foi. Passou pela porta enorme de madeira e se foi, respirando o ar da noite. Tremeu. Tremeu de alívio. Quanto alívio. Tragou o ar bem lentamente. Sentiu vontade de fumar um cigarro e beber seu vinho. Sentiu cheiro de cigarro. Riu. Compraria um. Andava tão lentamente que quase não chegou à esquina. É que o ar estava lhe fazendo bem. Primeira vez durante o dia que se sentia leve e toda aquela história de tolo saíra da sua mente, voltaria, claro, mas não naquele momento. Chegou à esquina. Viu uma árvore mais na frente. Olhou de novo. Algo vermelho pulsava dali, algo vermelho que cheirava a fumaça. Aproximou-se rápido. Coração acelerado. Conteve-se. O vermelho queimava os seus olhos.


	4. 4

Naquele momento, ela segurava o cigarro com a mão esquerda. E brilhava tanto, tanto que queimava, fogo. Poderia ser fruto da sua surpresa. O destino, algo que ele não acreditava, tinha o colocado em frente a sua loucura, na insistência insana de roubar toda a sua lucidez. Ele estava enlouquecendo aos poucos, enlouquecendo de tanto vermelho e de tanta abstinência de vermelho. E ela estava ali, queimando em vermelho, sugando-o, chamando-o.

Seu coração palpitava altivamente e ele tinha certeza que ela podia ouvir. Mas ele já não ouvia, apenas a olhava, rastejando até lá, pois lutava contra si. Definitivamente, não sabia o que fazia. Poderia desistir, ela ainda não o vira. Poderia desistir, é tudo loucura. Mas ele clamava por essa loucura todos os dias e o fogo o chamava. Nunca imaginou que fosse tão perdidamente louco por vermelho, mas naquele momento, enquanto ela segurava o cigarro com a mão esquerda, como nunca fizera, ele teve certeza de que era. Podia não ser antes, mas aquela mulher-vermelho despertara nele essa insanidade.

O cigarro queimou inteiramente até chegar ao filtro e ela o jogou no chão. Retirou outro de um maço na sua bolsa, o colocou na boca e pegou seu isqueiro. O isqueiro não tinha mais gás. Percorreu sua bolsa atrás de fogo, sem saber que era toda fogo e provavelmente se colocasse a ponta do seu cigarro próximo ao seu corpo, ele acenderia. Mas ela não sabia, porque só ele via. Via o fogo exalando e cortando seus olhos. Queimando em vermelho. Tudo brilhava.

─ Você tem fogo?

Rouca. Ela o viu.

Quando as pessoas falam coisas clichês, tendemos a não acreditar que de fato elas possam acontecer. Mas essas coisas clichês ocorrem com frequência na vida. E aquele era um dos momentos clichês que aparecem em livros e filmes românticos. Um dos momentos em que por mais que se queira falar, a voz não vem, a garganta trava, a saliva seca. Ele odiava momentos clichês.

O silêncio pairou entre eles. Ele sem ter conseguido digerir a pergunta, por mais que a tivesse escutado. Um momento clichê. Ela esperando a resposta, alheia ao vermelho que exalava do seu corpo. O silêncio percorreu os dois lentamente. Esperou. Rondou. Ela piscou os olhos, não lembrava mais do fogo.

─ Estou te reconhecendo ─ falou baixo, indiferente ─ Você é o rapaz da banca.

Limitou-se a acenar, agora positivamente. Sua garganta arranhava. Um disco de vinil na vitrola, a agulha riscando.

─ Inusitado ─ continuou, sua voz ainda baixa, falando para si ─ te encontrar por aqui. Nunca o vi pelas redondezas.

Ela se aproximou. De súbito. Contrastando com sua voz. Súbito. Rápido. Emudeceu mais ainda. Mas ele tinha que falar. Tinha que agarrar, riu, tinha que agarrar essa oportunidade. Ele provavelmente não conseguiria. Mas o vermelho o chamava tanto, o clamava tanto que ele não podia perdê-lo e perde-la.

─ Não tenho fogo ─ arranhou ─ Mas tenho vinho.

Falara baixinho. Mas ele sempre teve a sensação de que ela sempre poderia escutá-lo. Talvez fosse acostumada. Então ela balançou debilmente a cabeça.

─ Vinho é um bom tipo de fogo. ─ virou-se de costas, guardou o cigarro no maço dentro da bolsa e se virou novamente para ele, apontando para uma casa logo em frente. ─ Moro ali, vamos, vou aceitar sua proposta.

Ela rebolou apertadamente dentro da saia a caminho da sua casa e ele só arregalou os olhos. Não entendia a sequencia dos fatos daquele dia, não entendia nada, porque ele não acreditava em destino, mas aquilo parecia ser. Pensou, caso destino existisse mesmo, se eles tinham sido feitos um para o outro, essa baboseira toda de alma gêmea, de escrito nas estrelas. Balançou a cabeça. É só um vinho, imbecil, disse para si, não estamos nos casando, nem transando. Por mais que ele quisesse amassar aquele rebolado na sua mão e guarda-lo numa caixa para olha-lo assim que lhe desse vontade.

Mas naquele momento, ele só tinha que segui-la e não ser tão imbecil a ponto de estragar qualquer coisa. Já suava frio, quanta tolice.

Ela abriu a porta, destrancada, adentrou rebolando a casa e ele a seguiu. Acendeu as luzes. A casa era muito bonita, porte médio, típica casa de gente rica. Não sabia o que ela fazia, mas tinha que ter dinheiro ou alguém bem rico a sustentava. Procurou por vestígios de homem. Nada. Tudo muito dela. E para seu espanto, apesar de ser algo previsível, a maioria dos objetos era em tom de vermelho. Riu. Ela era de fato toda vermelho.

─ Você não tem medo? ─ ele perguntou.

─ De que? ─ abaixou o olhar, procurando algo debaixo da mesa.

─ De trazer um desconhecido para dentro da sua casa.

Agachou, pode ver sua bunda bem mais proeminente e não conseguiu tirar o olho daquele rebolado empinado e estático preso na saia arrochada. Ele adorava aquela bunda.

─ Achei, finalmente. ─ ergueu uma caixa pequena de fósforo na mão, recompondo-se ─ Não. Todo mundo é um desconhecido. Uns mais, outros menos.

Dirigiu-se a mesa, retirando alguns potes e pratos.

─ Além do mais, não se nasce com todas as relações já formadas. ─ cheirou o feijão que estava numa vasilha ─ Enfim, não tenho medo de você. E sei me defender caso tente algo contra mim.

Sua voz era tão segura que ele com certeza não arriscaria nada. Mas não era preciso, ele sabia que nunca seria capaz de fazê-la mal e não, não era nobre, muito menos romântico, era apenas uma constatação da sua bunda mole. Por que ele nunca conseguira revidar em alguém que lhe batia, não bateria ou forçaria nada com alguém que nem chegar perto ele conseguia que já lhe surgiam calafrios. Era um frouxo. Um completo frouxo que invejava os caras durões da sua escola, quando pequeno. Agora ele era indiferente, porque os caras durões perderam a graça, já não eram o centro de tudo, existiam coisas piores. Ser durão não adiantaria de muita coisa. Algumas sim, tinha que admitir, mas não todas.

Ela continuou esvaziando a mesa, até que pegou um pano com algo que passou sobre ela. Ajeitou algumas cadeiras, pegou duas taças, um saca-rolha e sentou.

─ Eu não faria mal a você ─ ele falou.

Ela sorriu em resposta, como se soubesse que ele era tão molenga que não tentaria nada. Seu estômago embrulhou. Não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, pois no final voltaria para casa embriagado de tanto vermelho a ponto de seu coração não aguentar. E depois, sentiria tanta abstinência que acabaria definhando, porque nada mais teria além daquela noite, ele tinha certeza.

─ Vamos! Traga esse vinho e abra, estou com muita sede. ─ ela disse, batendo palmas e cruzando as pernas.

Tirou o vinho da mochila, o usaria mais cedo do que o esperado. Engraçado como as coisas são, pensou. Ele não imaginara a reviravolta que aconteceu. Que poderia um dia estar na casa da mulher que ele desejava todo dia. Quanta coisa pode ocorrer. Esquisito, foi o que achou, completamente esquisito.

Colocou o vinho na mesa, pegou o saca-rolha e o abriu. Deu graças por já saber abrir, pra não ter que passar essa vergonha na frente dela. Afinal, todo macho que se presa sabe abrir um vinho. Riu. Macho. Ele podia mudar o pensamento, já não estavam mais no século ou década passada. Agora as mulheres tinham vez, não eram? Vez no mundo. Agora elas eram as mesmas bostas que os homens. Igualdade. Elas tinham direitos, verdade. Mas depois veriam a grande merda pela qual lutavam. Grande merda. Serviu o copo dos dois, um pouco de vinho caiu na mesa recém-limpa. Tolo. Sussurrou umas desculpas tímidas. Ela riu, dizendo que não era nada. Ele sentou com seu copo. Brindaram.

─ Ei, você tá fazendo errado! Tem que olhar nos olhos da outra pessoa quando se brinda. De novo ─ ela indagou.

─ Desculpa ─ sussurrou, mais uma vez.

─ Qualé, só fazer de novo. Ok? ─ ela riu.

Ele estava perdido. Cada vez que ela ria.

Ela ergueu sua taça e o olhou, ele fez o mesmo. Se encararam por segundos e tudo passou devagar. Ela mostrando os dentes num sorriso empolgado, uma professora dando sua primeira aula. Ele um sorriso tímido e abobalhado do aluno que se apaixona pela professora nova gostosa. Ele ficou meio sem ar naqueles instantes, com a respiração falha. Os olhos dela faiscavam para ele e tudo ficou vermelho de novo, à medida que se olhavam mais. Então a taça tomou conta do rosto dela e ele se lembrou de beber o vinho, para se encher mais ainda de vermelho, até seu fígado explodir.

Ela levantou, foi até o sofá e retirou seu maço de dentro da bolsa, retornou à pia e pegou a caixa de fósforos, ela precisava de um isqueiro, ele pensou, acender cigarro com fósforo era muito ruim. Ela deve ter pensado o mesmo, pela expressão.

Depois de um tempo, conseguiu acender o cigarro. Sentou-se na cadeira da mesa novamente, com o maço de cigarros e os fósforos na mão direita e o cigarro na esquerda. Por que hoje ela segurava o cigarro na mão esquerda? Perguntou-se. Por que hoje? Para enlouquecê-lo. Ele desconfiava que o mundo estivesse disposto a fazer isso há um tempo. Felizmente ou infelizmente, parecia estar conseguindo.

─ Quer? ─ ela ergueu o maço, oferecendo-o.

Ele pode ler a marca dos cigarros, por mais que já a soubesse: malboro. Foi o que ela comprou na banca. Lembrava. Ela sempre comprava desse. Sem pestanejar. Nem precisava pedir. Ele já sabia, ela já sabia que ele sabia. Malboro. Sempre o mesmo. Ele aceitou e pegou um. Ela ofereceu seu cigarro para que ele acendesse o seu. Fósforo era uma merda. Ele acendeu e devolveu o cigarro dela. Tragou. Meio sem jeito, mas não tossiu. Soprou a fumaça devagar. Tragou de novo. Sua garganta secava. Bebeu o vinho. Ela também. Na mesma hora. Então riram. Apesar do desconforto, ele estava confortável.

Eles bebiam em silêncio. A barriga dele roncou. Bem alto. Eles já tinham tomado mais da metade do vinho, restava muito pouco. Ela estava intacta. Ele, tonto. Ela gargalhou. Ele se envergonhou. Pôs o seu segundo cigarro no cinzeiro, deixando-o queimar.

─ Fome?

Ele gostava de escutar a voz dela, rouca.

─ Não.

A barriga roncou de novo.

─ Tem certeza?

─ Pô, que otária. Eu acabei de comer na casa dos meus pais, não tem como ela tá com fome! ─ deu umas palmadas na sua barriga.

─ Seus pais moram aqui perto?

─ Umas casas a esquerda da sua.

─ Você mora com eles?

─ Não.

─ O que você tava fazendo lá, então?

Ela apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e o braço na mesa. Delicada.

─ Bancando o otário. Puta falsidade.

Era o vinho.

─ Jantar de família ─ completou ─ meu pai ganhou uma corrida das boas.

─ De quê?

─ Cavalos. Ele aposta no hipódromo praticamente todos os dias há muito tempo.

─ Isso te incomoda?

─ Sei lá... Acho que não. Não me importo muito com o que meu pai faz ou deixa de fazer, não atrapalhando minha vida.

─ De uma forma ou de outra, eles acabam atrapalhando.

Verdade, ele pensou. Uma puta de uma verdade.

O cigarro dela apagou, restara só o filtro. Ele já não sabia quantos ela fumara. Jogou no chão. Ela serviu o resto do vinho nas taças. Bebeu tudo de uma vez só. Parecia com sede. E estava.

─ Nossa! Já acabou tudo. Tão rápido. Tenho cerveja na geladeira, quer? ─ ela ofereceu.

─ Quero.

Levantou-se, foi até a geladeira e tirou duas cervejas, colocando-as na mesa. Voltou até a geladeira, tirou um pote de azeitonas verdes.

─ Adoro azeitonas, mas só as com caroço. As sem são meio sem graça, sabe? Aceita uma?

─ Não, obrigado.

─ Não sabe o que tá perdendo.

Ela fez uma cara extremamente fofa. Ele riu bocó. E ficou se perguntando como ela podia ser assim: espontânea, livre e sorridente com alguém que ela mal vira na vida. Com alguém que ela mal conhecia. Mas todos são desconhecidos, não é? Foi o que ela disse. De fato, antes de conhecermos alguém, ele é um desconhecido. E apesar de passarmos a conhecê-lo, alguma hora, ele será um desconhecido em algum ponto. Eu mesmo não me conheço por completo, tenho meu lado desconhecido, concluiu. Ela era fantástica.

─ Eu tô bem com a cerveja ─ ergueu a garrafa para brindar.

Na verdade, queria olhá-la novamente, durante aqueles segundos. Olhá-la bem, pois nesse pequeno período ela segurava o seu olhar no dele e o permitia decorar cada cor da sua íris... E perceber a beleza do castanho nos seus olhos. Nunca percebera direito a cor deles, em meio a tanto vermelho. Parecia derreter. Derretê-lo. Era mais irresistível que chocolate e o convidada a embebedar-se de castanho. Castanho-vermelho, porque tudo nela tinha que ter um toque vermelho. E de certa forma, castanho. Ele estava ficando louco.

─ Eu demorei um tempão para começar a gostar de cerveja. Agora, praticamente todos os dias eu tomo uma. Se tornou necessário ─ rompeu o silêncio.

─ Confesso que ainda não me acostumei completamente.

─ Daqui a pouco você vai estar amando.

─ Eu sou meio fraco pra bebida, sabe? – ele confessou.

─ Eu nunca fui. Não me pergunte por que.

─ Nossa... Eu já estou tonto.

Gargalharam.

─ Se ferrou... Vinho é uma das piores ressacas. Eu tive uma... ─ fez uma cara de reprovação ─ Foi horrível!

─ E você me diz isso agora? Depois de me embebedar com a metade daquele vinho!

─ Você que ofereceu. E convenhamos, eu bebi mais que você ─ ela falava rindo.

─ Isso é injusto.

─ Pare de besteira.

Ele não sabia quando tinha ficado tão confortável ali. Talvez fossem as bebidas. Não podia se acostumar.

─ Eu gosto da sua voz.

Álcool.

─ Obrigada.

─ Sério... Ela é rouca e sei lá... Eu não sei explicar ─ ele bebeu o resto da cerveja num gole só.

─ Não precisa.

Ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado, sonolento.

Álcool.

─ A gente não vai se falar mais não é?

─ Como assim?

─ Depois de hoje, de agora, dessa noite... A gente vai fingir que não se conhece. Vai ser só uma lembrança ─ ele balbuciava praticamente inaudível. Mas ela tinha a capacidade de ouvi-lo.

Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo que faltava pouco tempo, que tinha que aproveitar os últimos perfumes, os últimos sons, as últimas rouquidões. Os últimos farelos de vermelho e de castanho.

Sentiu vontade de beijá-la, seria a última vez, a única chance. Mas ele ficou parado, contemplando e aproveitando os últimos.

Silêncio.

─ Por que fingiríamos?

Silêncio.

Minutos em silêncio.

Ele parecia dormir, mas sentia. Sentia os últimos. Sentia os últimos vermelhos.

Uma luz vermelha disparou um som: o relógio do micro-ondas marcava duas da manhã. Já havia passado o último minuto e o último segundo da uma hora. Não tinha para que progredir. Os últimos se iam. Ele tinha se abastecido de vermelho. E ainda tinhas uma carga extra de castanho. Castanho e vermelho. Castanho avermelhado. Vermelho acastanhado. Melhor parar de se enganar.

─ Tenho que ir. ─ ele disse.

─ Por quê?

─ Tá tarde.

Ela se virou a procura da hora.

─ Nem tinha percebido a hora passar.

Ele viu o cinzeiro. O seu cigarro tinha apagado. E percebeu que seria assim depois dali, depois que o vermelho o queimasse todo, ele viraria cinzas. Cinzas. Sentiu vontade de vomitar. Mas ainda tinha muito vermelho para queimar. Não era para se lamentar agora.

─ Obrigada ─ ela disse ─ pelo vinho e companhia.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Dirigiu-se a porta com ela o seguindo. Saiu para o ar gelado da rua. Sentiu-o invadindo seus pulmões, encontrando um pouco de espaço para passar, todo o resto era vermelho. Estava abastecido. Por enquanto. Virou-se para acenar. Ela estava linda, dando-lhe tchau. Dirigindo-se a ele. Sem medo. Sem arrependimentos. Sem tolices. Ela não era imbecil como ele. Ela era linda. Parou na esquina, assim como ela fazia quando comprava os cigarros. Mas não rebolava. Ele não tinha essa capacidade. Olhou-a por segundos eternos. Decorou todo o seu semblante. Precisaria para quando estivesse em cinzas. Precisaria sempre. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e saiu caminhando. Agora ele finalmente chegaria a sua casa, para partilhar com ela todo esse vermelho, dançar nele, beber dele, vomitá-lo. Até virar cinza.

─ Obrigado ─ sussurrou para ela.

Ela nunca saberia por que, mesmo se o estivesse ouvido. Mas ele sabia. E sentia.


End file.
